Granada
by Aomame kz
Summary: Ella es fuerte y decidida; ella no le tiene miedo a nada. Él es una granada: tan dulce como amargo. Ambos son amor, y son muerte. AU Stony Basado en el universo Earth-3490.


**Granada**

 _Un día que comenzó mal_

El día llegó con su impresionante despliegue de luz, que se deslizó, como bandida, a través de las cortinas de la habitación. Natasha odiaba cuando el sol le despertaba de esa manera tan brusca, así que, ese día comenzó mal. Se levantó de la cama fastidiada; recogió su ropa del piso; y luchó por liberar su sujetador de debajo del cuerpo masculino que le había dado calor por la noche. El hombre no despertó, y hasta ese momento, Natasha reparó en que no tenía idea del nombre de éste; no importaba de todas maneras.

Se miró en el espejo.

—¡Qué desastre!—exclamó en voz baja, y dándose golpecitos con el dedo en el contorno de las ojeras. Suspiró, al tiempo que intentaba aplacar su melena alborotada—No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Rio para sí, porque sabía que eso era engañarse a sí misma. Después, de puntillas cruzó la habitación; recuperó sus zapatillas de la alfombra; y tras mandarle un beso en el aire a su amante, salió de la habitación.

Para Natasha Stark, nada estaba prohibido. Así que, dejar el hotel de esa manera y sin inmutarse ni un poco era casi una rutina. Pepper lo sabía, por eso estaba en el vestíbulo, esperándola. Pepper Potts era su mejor amiga y asistente personal. Era eficiente e inteligente, y tal vez, mucho más capaz de dirigir una multinacional con la punta de los dedos que ella. Natasha sonrió cuando la vio y reconoció su gesto tenso.

—¡Toni! ¡No puedo creer que…!

—No me regañes…

—¿Es que no te das cuenta de que pones en peligro la reputación de la empresa?

Natasha le sonrió ampliamente. Se daba cuenta de que el mundo empresarial era una horda de hienas. Simplemente no podían soportar que una mujer joven y bella como era ella fuera el ser humano más rico del país, y probablemente, también, el más inteligente. ¿Por qué? Ella quería pensar que sólo era por envidia banal, pero en realidad, estaban atónitos, heridos en su propio ego. Era triste saber que todo se reducía a que era mujer. Sí, sonaba a cliché y hasta estúpido en estos tiempos modernos, pero infortunadamente no había otra explicación. Por ello, siempre estaban buscando detalles, pequeños escándalos que la desprestigiaran. Y sus múltiples parejas sexuales era uno de los temas recurrentes.

—Si fuera un Don Juan, me alabarían—dijo, tomó el brazo de Pepper y juntas cruzaron el vestíbulo—. Además, ¿qué les importa?

Pepper suspiró, le gustaría que su amiga fuera menos liberal, pero al mismo tiempo le aplaudía su rebeldía.

—Algún día te enamorarás—sentenció cuando llegaron al auto y el chofer les abrió la puerta—. Y Te darás de topes.

Por toda respuesta, Natasha echó a reír al tiempo que negaba.

Después de un baño y un copiosos almuerzo, Toni, como sus amigos la llamaban se puso cómoda en su taller. Tenía desplegadas varias pantallas frente a ella y revisaba con ojos clínico un par de sus diseños. Sentada con los pies sobre la mesa, disfrutaba de una bolsa de moras deshidratadas; sonaba Highway to Hell de AC/DC a todo volumen. Eso, para ella, era el paraíso. Un paraíso que se derrumbó cuando vio los tacones de Peper bajar lentamente los escalones que daban a su guarida.

—Silencio—dijo Pepper cuando entró.

—¿Ahora qué Pepper?—se echó a la boca un par de moras y le miró con hastío—. Estoy trabajando.

—Esto es importante.

Pepper dejó sobre la mesa un folder, Toni lo miró, luego, a ella, y de nuevo, al folder. Suspiró y bajó los pies de la mesa; sujetó el folder y lo abrió lentamente, como una tortuga, con todo el propósito de sacar de sus casillas a su amiga. Lo logró bastante rápido, Pepper le quitó el folder de las manos, lo abrió y le señaló un punto.

—¿Qué es?—Toni no quería leer.

Pepper rodó los ojos antes de contestar—Tenemos problemas con la licitación de uno de los nuevos misiles.

—¿Qué?—Toni la miró con perplejidad. Eso jamás había pasado antes, estaba extrañada— Debe ser un error.

—No, no lo es—Pepper golpeó con el dedo la hoja de papel—. Nos han negado la producción de Jericó.

—¿Qué? —Toni se levantó y le arrebató el documento. Lo leyó con rapidez y con cada línea su ceño se descomponía más y más—¡No puede ser!

Pepper se abstuvo de contestar; se limitó a suspirar.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos tienen en la cabeza?! ¡Jericó es perfecto! ¡El mejor misil del mundo!

Pepper sacudió la cabeza. La aprobación de ese misil constituía millones de dólares en ganancias para Industrias Stark. Estaban perdiendo un negocio muy lucrativo, eso le preocupaba a ella, pero a Toni le importaba que su diseño hubiera sido rechazado.

—¿Quiénes pertenecen al comité a cargo de esto en el ejército?—preguntó exasperada—¿Quién es el idiota que rechazó a mi Jericó? ¡Tengo que hablar con ese imbécil!

—Toni, cálmate.

—¡No me voy a calmar!—Toni aventó el documento al piso y echó a caminar fuera del taller—Rhodey me lo dirá.

Pepper suspiró profundamente y le siguió escaleras arriba.

—Lo siento, Toni—Rhodey le contestó el teléfono; y nada más hacerlo, fue bombardeado por Toni—Pero si el comité decidió eso no hay nada que pueda hacer…

—Dime el nombre de quién preside el comité. Con ese tarado quiero hablar.

—Toni…

—¿Eres mi amigo o no?

Rhodey suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

—Escucha, no es un hombre con el que me metería ¿sabes?

—Pues, yo sí—Toni bufó, estaba realmente enojada— ¿Qué? ¿Es una especie de ogro?

—No, no. Pero… Toni, es uno de los mejores hombres que tenemos en el ejército.

—¿Y?

—Es un Capitán.

—Puff, ni a General llega, ¿de qué te asustas? Tú eres Teniente coronel, estás por encima de él. Dile… ¡ordénale que acepte mi misil!

Rhodey volvió a suspirar; cuando Toni tomaba esa actitud infantil era muy difícil lidiar con ella. Se armó de paciencia e intentó ser más explícito.

—No es tan simple. Es el mejor estratega del país; tiene bajo su mando a uno de los comandos especiales más letales; es un excelente artista marcial y experto en armas; y por si fuera poco, es héroe de guerra. Si no tiene otro grado es porque no quiere; le gusta ser capitán.

—No te pedí su currículo, dame su nombre. Además, ¿qué me importa si el hombre es un jodido héroe o un súper soldado? Dame su nombre.

—Está bien, pero te advierto que no lo convencerás.

Toni colgó molesta el teléfono, Pepper que la había estado observado todo ese tiempo tomo aire antes de hablar, aunque sabía que era inútil.

—Toni, no creo que sea buena idea que…

Pero su amiga se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirle que guardara silencio, porque, igualmente, no le haría caso.

—Pide una entrevista con el capitán Steven Grant Rogers—se dio la vuelta y regresó al taller mientras lanzaba injurias y malos deseos para el susodicho.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Wola! Espero que les haya gustado.

Este fic lo estoy basando en ese universo alterno dónde Tony nace mujer y es Iron Woman; no sólo eso, sino que, además, se casa con el Capitán América, y se ahorran toooda la Guerra Civil.

Si les gustó, aunque sea un poquito, dejenme saberlo, y si no, también!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
